Pinkie and Cheese's Missing Fillies Highlights
Highlights of this major incident Team Umizoomi had to solve. The highlights were covered before RSN telecast coverage of the 2019 Target 500. Fox Sports did not cover the coverage. Transcript Scene 1 Ruff Ruffman: Before RSN coverage of the Target 500, here are highlights of a major incident that Team Umizoomi had resolved yesterday. (The footage starts. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich are in their truck driving out on the road at night while watching AFV videos until Snot Rod, DJ, Wingo, and Boost zoom right past them.) Cheese Sandwich: Hey, we're driving here! (Pinkie and Cheese laugh while watching more AFV car crashes. Party Pie and his brother Sugar are sleeping, a rumbling effect happens in their bedroom, and a cereal box falls off the truck's fridge, hits a button that lowers the truck's door. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich start laughing once the kid crashes into a car with his bike, which makes Party Pie and Sugar fall out of the truck after a few cars pass them, they wake up, and notice another truck coming for them) Party Pie and Sugar: RUUUUUUN!!!!!!! (Party Pie and Sugar dodge the truck, they try to find Pinkie and Cheese on the road, they try heading off the highway and almost got ran over by Toby the Tram Engine, but they rushed right through before Toby ran them over to death. They rush up to the white Odd Squad) Party Pie: You're not Pinkie Pie! Mrs. O: Pinkie Pie?! I ain't no Pinkie Pie, I'm the Ms. O of Odd Squad for dang sake! (Ms. O then exits) Ms. O (as she leaves): I've gotta stop acting so rude to myself. Party Pie: So where are Pinkie and Cheese? Sugar: I don't know. Party Pie: Uh oh. I think we're lost. (They look in their phones, but there is no internet connection) Party Pie: What are we gonna do? (Then it cuts to where the CNN news reporter is as a breaking news text is seen below.) CNN Reporter: We are right now live at the Umi City Center, as Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's kids are arriving. (Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's truck parks, the door then opens, but Party Pie and Sugar are not there.) Pinkie: Cheese, did you forget the kids? Cheese: I don't know, Pinkie. But I forgot to wipe the bed, I think... Pinkie and Cheese: WE LOST OUR KIDS! (then more Umi City news about Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's kids lost, making it broadcast live all over the place.) Umi City News Reporter Pony: They're all asking the same question, where are Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich's kids? Scene 2 (It then cuts to Milli's bedroom, but the camera is blurry. Milli enters, and then the camera focuses so Milli can face Umi Friend) Milli: HI UMI FRIEND! I'M MILLI! (Zig Zag, Milli's twin sister, wakes up) Scene 3 (Geo wakes up, comes out after brushing his teeth. Bot hears the Umi-Alarm.) Bot: Oh no! Someone's in trouble! (His Belly-Screen shows Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich) Pinkie: Our kids got lost! Find them for us! Cheese: Can you please tell us where they are, Team Umizoomi? (Geo looks through his Umi-Goggles to find Party Pie and Sugar with help from Umi-Friend, and with that, Party Pie and her brother Sugar are found, lost in the interstate) Milli: Don't worry, Pinkie Pie, and Cheese Sandwich, we'll get our kids for you! Pinkie Pie: Thanks, Team Umizoomi! Cheese: You can count on our help! Geo (holding the can): Can. (The call ends, the team will take UmiCar with them, they head off on their mission to save Party Pie and Sugar.) Scene 4 Bot: Party Pie and Sugar are in the interstate that has no internet connection! (UmiCar finally drives through the interstate until UmiCar's motor gets blown, which makes him hit a wall, Jade comes and uses her Tenta-Tools to fix UmiCar's motor with help from the viewers, and with that, UmiCar's motor is fixed, and the team can go get Party Pie and Sugar.) Scene 5 (Party Pie and Sugar are nowhere to be found, but they were stuck on top of Bradford Five's Super Sleepy Lullaby Machine when the lullaby music is heard, Geo and Bot fall asleep. Milli and her twin sister have their Pattern Powers to stop the lullaby machine, they use their patterns with their dresses, and they get help from the viewers, and when that does, the lullaby machine will be defeated, Geo and Bot wake up after the lullaby machine explodes.) Scene 6 (The team finally finds Party Pie and Sugar by jumping a ramp and saving them.) Scene 7 The team drives Party Pie and Sugar to the Umi City Center to reach Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich. Scene 8 Pinkie Pie: Yay! My kids, they're back! Cheese Sandwich: You brought them back, thank you! Scene 9 Milli: Umi-Friend, thank you for helping us get Pinkie Pie, and Cheese Sandwich's kids to the Umi City Center, with our mighty math powers, we can do anything, as long as we remember one thing, Team Umizoomi never gives up... Milli, Geo, and Bot: We just keep on moving! (Cuts back to the Target Raceway) Ruff Ruffman: And there are your highlights of this mystery and how Team Umizoomi solved the mystery. And now, back to more of the Target 500.